Le Manoir Maudit
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Délire sur "Meiyaku no Tsuki", mais peut se lire séparément si on ne cherche pas à comprendre et qu'on veux juste "se gausser" des personnages. A votre bon coeur, m'sieurs dames, votez pour eux!


_Auteur: Nanika. Ou WolkEve.  
Fandom: Saiyuki (ce qui devrait-être évident, normalement... )  
Genre: Humouristique, Stupide, CoupleMission..._

Note: Ne faites absolument pas attention si des choses vous échappent. Je dirais même que ce serait NORMAL. Alors, à moins que vous ne vous appeliez Ichigo (ou Sandrine, ça marche aussi), il est même rassurant que vous ne captiez pas totalement ce qui se passe.

_Pour info, quand même, c'est parti d'une délire apr rapport à une autre fic qui n'a jamais été fini. Une fois que ce sera fait, je la mettrai sûrement sur le site, mais, en attendant... ^^'.  
Bref, Myu et Yuki M'appartiennent à MOI! Qu'on ne me les volent pas. (comme aucune de mes possessions, d'ailleurs, sinon, je me venge! /grogne/)._

_Bonne lecture._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- VOUS ??

Le cri est sortit de trois groupes distincts ... L'un n'est composé que d'hommes, un autre de quatre hommes et une femme, et le dernier de trois femmes et deux hommes.

Le premier groupe se dirige aussitôt vers la sortie du Manoir ( y en a qu'on de la chance ... pour les vacances ! ) ... qui se trouve être fermé à clef !

Homura : - Hein ? mais ...

Il s'avéra que les "vacances" que leur avait proposé les divinités célestes allaient être plus longues, et moins isolées que prévu.

Kanzenon : - Je m'ennuyait ... j'ai décidé que vous passeriez vos vacances ici, seuls avec vous tous, et que vous ne pourriez pas sortir de la maison, ni utiliser vos pouvoirs ! Même pas la fille de la sorciére ! Bonnes Vacances !

Et sans autre mot, elle les laissa.

Goku : - Quelqu'un a compris ?

Lirin : - Hai ! je vais passer toutes mes vacances avec S ... le groupe à Sanzo ! On va se battre !

Ils eurent tous la goutte manga ...

Myu : - Bon ... c'est pas tout ça ... je vais faire à manger !

Goku, Yuki, le groupe à Sanzo (^^), et celui de Kô : - NAAAN !

Myu : - ben ... Pourquoi ?

Hakkai : - Je vais le faire ! Shien, et Yaone, vous venez m'aider ... Si on doit tous restez ici, autant le faire en bon termes ...

Shien & Yaone : - Hai !

xxx

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils eurent un bon, et merveilleux repas ( comparé à celui qu'aurait pu faire Myu ... mamamia !) ce soir là ... Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt bien, si on oublie les faits que Sanzo virait claustrophobes, que Lirin le suivait partout, que Homura et Gojyo était en manque ( de quoi, vous avez compris, quand même ... de cigarette ! ), et que Shien, Yaone et Hakkai avait fini par arracher les cartes ... Seuls Yuki, Kô, Myu et Goku semblaient épargné.

Le saru sûrement parce qu'il passait soit sa journée à bouffer, soit à causer avec Myu, quant aux autre, peut-être parce qu'ils passaient leur temps à se moquer des autres de leur chambres ...

xxx

Mais il se trouve que la nourriture vint à manquer ...

Hakkai : - Comment ça "y a plus rien dans le placard" ?  
Yaone : - Regarde toi même Bouffon !

Hakkai roula des yeux.

Yaone : - Gomen ...

Mais en effet, il n'y avait plus rien dans le placard ... ni dans le frigo ( ^^ ), et encore moins dans le garde manger.

Hakkai : - GOKU !!  
Yaone : - LIRIN !!

En entendant ces hurlements provenant de bouches inhabitués à ce genre de choses, tout le monde courrut en direction d ela cuisine.

Myu : - Nani ?  
Yuki (pas réveillée) : - Quoi y'a ?  
Kô (pas plus réveillé ... c'est quand même 13 h ...) : - S'qui se passe ?  
Sanzo : - Que se passe t-il ?  
Gojyo : - Pourquoi vous hurlez comme des vierges effarouchés ?

... Blanc ...

Goku (avalant sa salive) : - Hai, Hakkai ?  
Lirin (même état) : - Hai, Yaone ?  
Hakkai & Yaone : - Pourquoi y a plus rien ??  
Tous : - HEIN ??

Et tous remarquérent alors que chaque placard, chaque porte étaient ouvertes. Et qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur.

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard ...

(1) Hakkai, Gojyo et Yaone avaient élu domicile dans la premiére salle de la maison. Un salle de musique.

(2) Doku, Shien, Homura et Zenon étaient allé s'installer dans la salle d'escrime du manoir.

(3) Sanzo et Lirin ( qui n'a pas voulu le lâcher ) sont dans une des chambres qui a pour vu le jardin.

(4)Kô et Yuki dans le grenier.

(5) Goku et Myu sont dans la cave.

Des clans se sont formés. Chaque jours, des divinités céleste ont pitiés des ces pauvres "youkais" (mêmes s'ils le sont pas tous !) qui ne savent pas la Vérité ... chaque jour, donc, de la nourriture se trouve miraculeusement dans le manoir, par on ne sais quel moyen. Une seule façon de survivre : être le premier à prendre à manger !

Voyons chacun des clans ...

Le (1) : Yaone observe anxieusement par la vitre de la porte. Gojyo et Hakkai "joue" à cache-cache derrière le piano.

Le (2) : Doku et Zenon se batte, yeux dans les yeux, pour savoir qui dormira sur le canapé. Shien et Homura parie sur le gagnant, les yeux dans le vague. Finalement, ils dormiront tous les deux dessus.

Le (3) : ... Peut-être le plus bruyant :

Sanzo : - Noon ! on ne dormira pas ensemble cette nuit, encore !µ  
Lirin : - Mais ...  
Sanzo : - T'es une grande fille, maintenant ! Tu peut dormir toute seule ... oh, non, ne pleure pas ...

Il a finit par la prendre dans les bras, aprés avoir posé un broc sous son visage pour receuillir les larmes, et les lui faire boire juste aprés pour ne pas être déshydratée ...

Le (4) : Kô et Yuki sont les plus calmes, les plus posés ...

Kô : - En bas, Lirin s'est calmé ...  
Yuki : - Mouais ... T'a gagné. Tiens.

Et elle lui tend la derniére barre de céréale qu'il lui reste.

Kô : - Arigato, très chère. Je vais la manger tout de suite avant que ...  
Yuki : - Non, tu dois attendre ce soir ... tout n'est pas encore joué ... Goku n'est pas calmé !

En effet, du côté du (5), ce n'était pas le silence qui régnait :

GROUBLOULOU ...

Myu : - Goku ...  
Goku : - Harahetaaaaa  
Myu : - Moi aussi ...  
Goku : - HARAHETAAAAAA ! ( dans le manoir, ils se contentent tous de boucher leurs oreilles ... l'habitude ... )  
Myu : - K'SO ! Moi aussi, saleté de saru ! Tu pourrais éviter de le hurler ?  
Goku : - Me traite pas de saru, sale baka !  
Myu : - Je vais te tuer ! Il parait que c'est bon le singe ...  
Goku : - M'approche pas !  
Myu : - ... ( couteau à la main + air de folie sur le visage )  
Goku ( soudain résigné ) : - Bon ... j'espére que au moins ils te sortiront de là avant que tu ne tues touts les autres, ou que tu en vienne à te bouffer toi même.  
Myu ( arrêt sur image ) : - Nani ?  
Goku : - Tu as dit que tu avais faim ? Moi aussi ... mais ils ne nous donneront pas à manger ... l'heure est déjà passé ... Tu es plus importante ... donc, c'est toi qui mange ... aprés tout ... on peut-être cannibale, mais le youkai, ca m'interresse moyen ...

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Goku est sincére ( encore heureux, parce que sinon, je l'aurais tué ! ). Myu balançe le couteau au plafond ( Sanzo : AÏE c'est quoi ce couteau ?), et se jette sur Goku, et comme le dit si bien ma Ichi ... c'est le bisou bisou ( :'] enfin ! ) !

xxx

Du côté de Kazenon, assise devant la télé.

Kanzenon : - Et de un !

xxx

Le lendemain, on entend ni Goku, ni Myu ... Ni de Doku et Zenon ... ni de Sanzo et Lirin ...

Il ne reste que Hakkai, Gojyo, Yaone, Shien, Homura, Kô et Yuki ...

Jour après jour, des personnes disparaissent ... d'abord Hakkai et Gojyo ... puis Yaone et Shien ... Homura, lui est mort après avoir glissé ( accidentellement, bien sûr ) sur un savon noir bien mouillé, dans le couloir du deuxiéme étage ...

Il ne reste, 3 semaines aprés ce terrible premier jour, que Kô et Yuki ...

Allons les voir, si vous le voulez bien ...

Kô : - Mais où ils sont ?  
Yuki : - Calme toi !  
Kô : - Ma calmer ? Me calmer ? Tu ne comprend rien à rien ! Même Lirin est partie ! Et elle n'est même pas venue me voir ! Et Yaone, elle, elle m'a aussi l'aissé tomber, et Myu ...  
Yuki : - FERME Là !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué comme elle le détail ...

Kô : - Quoi ?  
Yuki : - T'es obligé de ne me parler que de filles, alors qu'on va mourir ?  
Kô : - ... Euh ...  
Yuki : - ... Laisse tomber ...

Elle part vers le seul lit disponible dans cette pièce qui depuis quelques jours est la seule où ils puissent aller : la porte du grenier est fermé, et leur pouvoir sont toujours anhilés ...

Kô, après l'avoir observé un moment, la rejoint lentement.

Kô : - Yuki ...  
Yuki : - Laisse moi dormir !  
Kô : - Yuki ... !  
Yuki : - Ferme là !  
Kô : - Yuki !  
Yuki ( énervée, et se levant ) : - Nani ?! tu ... mm

Kô la prenant par surprise l'embrasse. Et elle se laisse faire ! Elle finit même par répondre. La soirée, ou la journée, on ne sais plus quand on meurt de faim, se finit trés trés bien !

xxx

Le lendemain quand ils se relèvent du lit ( ... ) ils apercoivent la porte ouverte. Heureux comme des papes, ils s'habillent ( mieux vaut pas oublier cette étape ! ), puis se jettent au dehors. Là, ils sortent du Manoir.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils voient ?

Leurs "amis" en train de se fendre la poire devant leur baiser d'hier soir. Rougissant comme des tomates, honteux, ils se jettent tous sur Kanzenon. Qui est protégé par une barriére protectrice.

Kanzenon : - Vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes les seuls à m'avoir fait le coup ?  
Yuki & Kô : - ...

Attrapant le bras de chacun des deux, Goku et Myu tirent Yuki et Kô loin de la déesse ...

Goku : - Elle nous a fait la même chose à tous ...  
Myu : - Mais on a un plan !  
Kô ( se passe une main dans les cheveux ) : - C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
Myu : - Comme elle s'ennuyait, elle a décidé de faire un truc étrange : une émission de télé-réalité.  
Kô & Yuki : - ... ???

Goku hocha la têre, lui non plus n'avait rien capté. Peu après, Sanzo et Lirin les rejognirent. Kô et Yuki ouvrirent grand leurs yeux : les deux se tenaient la main.

Goku : - Ah, ouais ... c'était ca le but. Nous prouvez qu'on s'aime, comme dit l'autre folle.  
Yuki ( s'ettoufant ) : - S'aimer ?  
Kô ( lui attrapant la main ) : - Exactement !

Yuki le regarda étrangement. Puis souraint lentement.

Yuki : - Oui ... tout à fait.

Et elle l'embrassa sous les yeux pleins d'étoiles de tout le reste du monde !

xxx

RéactionS suite à cette émission :

Kô : - ' Hey, bien .. ca m'a permis d'avouer à Yuki que je l'aimais vraiment. Et que ce n'était pas du chiqué.  
Yuki : - Ca ma appris à faire confiance en ce que je ressentais ...  
Myu : Ben ... j'ai embrassé Mon Goku ! ( étoiles dans les yeux ! ) (entend Kô dire : "Mon Ange Noir !" à Yuki) Pourquoi tu me dit pas des choses comme ça, Goku ?  
Goku : - Hein ? Euh ... Ben ... t'es mon Nikuman, Mon beignet à la Pomme ... Je te nem ! (^^)  
Myu : - ... Smouak !  
Sanzo : - ... Celui qui me demande quoi que ce soit, j'le bute !  
Lirin : - Je reste avec Sanzo tout le temps maintenant !  
Sanzo : - Chuut ... (bisou)

... les autres ... on s'en balance !

Gojyo : - Hein ? J'exige à avoir une part dans cette émission !  
Hakkai : - Tais toi ! Viens dormir !  
Gojyo : - ... dormir ? à 10 heures du mat' ? (capte) ... aaaaaaaah, dormir ! Oui :] J'arrive !  
Homura : - ... Je suppose que nous on oublie ?  
Nani : - Bien vu ! Bonne Nuit ! ( l'était pas sencé avoir creuver, lui ?? )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Voila l'une des plus grosses conneries que j'ai pu écrire. Franchement, Sandy, ne me laisse plus jamais écrire ce genre de truc, sérieux!  
Cela dit... Ca vous a plu?_

_Autrement dit: reviews?_


End file.
